1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connection structure that connects a cable to a board, and an endoscope apparatus using the cable connection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, medical and industrial endoscopes have been widely used. Some medical endoscopes include, for example, an imaging device with a built-in imaging element such as a CCD provided at a distal end of an insertion portion to be inserted into the body. A lesion can be observed by inserting the insertion portion deep into the body. Furthermore, appropriate use of a treatment tool in combination enables examination and treatment of the inside of the body.
To display an image on a monitor, such an endoscope converts image information, captured by the imaging element, into electrical signals and transmits the signals to a signal processing device through a signal line. The transmitted signals are then processed in the signal processing device. For this purpose and in order to, for example, transmit image signals and clock signals and to supply driving power to the imaging element provided in the endoscope, the imaging element and the signal processing device are connected through a cable assembly including a plurality of cables put together.
Concerning the connection of the cable assembly, Japanese Patent No. 3863583 discloses a technology for collectively connecting the cable assembly, which includes a plurality of coaxial cables, to a circuit board provided with electrodes. With this technology, first, a distal end portion of each coaxial cable is fixed by an aligning block, and a distal end face of an electrical wire of each coaxial cable and a distal end face of the aligning block are ground to match each other. After that, the distal end faces of the electrical wires and the circuit board provided with electrodes are made to face each other, and then connected to each other via an anisotropic conductive sheet or connection bumps, for example. Furthermore, for reinforcement, the periphery of the connection portion is coated with an epoxy-based adhesive, which is then solidified.